1. Field
The invention relates to a portable electronic ear light device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human intracranial nerve tissue comprises regions that are stimulated by optical radiation directed at the regions. Stimulation may have a metabolic and/or nervous response, which appears as a change in alertness, circadian rhythm or contents of several hormones and neurotransmitters, for example. Presently known phenomena caused by a changed quantity of light include onset of mating behavior in wild animals and seasonal affective disorder SAD well-known in humans. Optical radiation may originate from nature, or optical radiation may have an artificial origin.
Artificial optical radiation must typically be used if natural light is not sufficient for producing a desired physiological effect. Artificial optical radiation may be generated by, for example, light therapy devices installed in homes or workplaces, for instance.
Disadvantages of light therapy devices include devices' big size, limited location, poor efficiency and disturbance to the surroundings. It is thus useful to consider alternative techniques for providing interaction between optical radiation and intracranial nerve tissue.
Portable earpiece type ear light devices are also known from publications WO2008/029001 and JP2009034349, for instance.
Known solutions are not necessarily optimal in terms of efficiency of luminosity propagation or tolerance of operating conditions.